Heir
by httpsweasley
Summary: "You don't understand, do you? I'm going to be the next Grindelwald. The next Voldemort. People everywhere will fear me. And i'm not going to let you change that." In which Tom Riddle and Voldemort are not the same person.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbc15f1b27b444ff7aeb6d57e5167799"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""You don't understand, do you? I'm going to be the next Grindelwald. The next Voldemort. People everywhere will fear me. And i'm not going to let you change that."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="649b2d21c7c98854ff187e64817b086e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"In which Tom Riddle and Voldemort are not the same which Tom Riddle and Voldemort are not the same person./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d010443693eec253a121e2aa2ba177c"||/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="373e179bc9caafbd3caec9061dd36ae9"Ever since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, all was good in the wizarding world./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59777cf842b12f5c762f430c0ee39abe"Vienna Schmidt was a loud-mouthed, outspoken, courageous, and funny witch. A Gryffindor by heart. With a best friend and twin brother by her side, Hogwarts would be a piece of cake. But of course, she wasn't prepared for a certain Slytherin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb8a2e48947b612405e3b42162bc96c2"Tom Riddle was a smart, quiet, scheming, and cunning wizard. A proper Slytherin. With being raised in an orphanage without love, he had a heart of stone. He was determined to get through Hogwarts and become the greatest dark wizard of all time. And he wasn't going to let one stupid Gryffindor get in his way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b13939a6ad51a55d32ae5d5303b45625"||/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dc9fd1bda4a3b3e65cbe4b72c9ede4c"strongem style="box-sizing: border-box;"yo yo yo wassup my name is tonchobar ( not really ? ) but i am here and am in the process of writing a tom riddle fanfiction ! this takes place in the next generation with the wotters after harry defeated voldie . tom and the big bad v are not the same person but tom is still going to act the same way as he did in in the books at hogwarts in the 1940s . he'll still be the heir to slytherin ( hence the title ) i don't really plan for this to be romantic but loLz we'll see what happens . please review on this summary thing to tell me if you'll actually read it i've got a lot of things planned !/em/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dc9fd1bda4a3b3e65cbe4b72c9ede4c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"( maia cotton = vienna )/em/p 


End file.
